


man enough

by seashrine



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashrine/pseuds/seashrine
Summary: an ongoing series of morbrick drabbles, most with a specifically trans mlm focus
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Kudos: 19





	man enough

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a christmas present for chris, but i decided i would post them and also keep it as an ongoing project, something to kick writer's block in the ass.
> 
> as mentioned in the summary, most of these are focused on moments of (trans mlm) intimacy between brick and mordecai.
> 
> they all should be fairly sfw; any blantaly nsfw/pornographic drabbles will probably just be posted on their own. making it mature for language, sexuality, and descriptions of violence.

There is a wildfire that rages, roars and claws its way up Brick’s throat, feeds fire to his legs and fists and chest, the blistering burning that won’t let go. It snaps its jaws and draws anger from a deep well in his chest, pumps the molten ichor through his veins.

Tendrils of fire lick through his body up to his brain, heat painting Brick’s vision red. It carries messages, hateful things that fling excelerant on the flames.

“ _THEY THINK YOU’RE STUPID._ ”

Brick, watching from behind his eyes, is somewhat aware of his aching knuckles.

“ _TOO BIG, TOO DUMB._ ”

His ears are ringing, and behind that din, there are pained, gurgling yells that don’t register as human.

“ _NO ONE COULD LOVE A MAN LIKE YOU.”_

There were gunshots before, but they’re gone. Just the ringing, the yells, his own ragged breath.

“ _ARE YOU A MAN AT ALL?_ ”

And then a hand on his cheek, shockingly cool compared to the heat under his skin. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s over, _cariño._ You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

The wildfire considers this for a few seconds. Then it begins to slink back down, pacified. The red washes out from Brick’s vision in the form of tears he can’t control. They streak down his face as Brick feels himself, what he hopes is himself, returning. Mordecai turns him away before he can see what the wildfire has done.

Mordecai knows it will burn itself out, and all he can do is wait by Brick’s side. It takes minutes for his hands to uncurl from tight fists, his fingers shaking and nearly white. Mordecai waits for them to bloom open, takes them in his own and rubs his thumbs across the tops of Brick’s hands. They are bruised, raw knuckled and stained with blood.

By now, the blubbering sobs have been reduced to quiet sniffles. Mordecai lifts a hand to Brick’s face, swiping the tears away from under his left eye. He knows Brick will let him know when he’s ready to go. Not in words; they are attuned to each other’s needs within their movements. He may grasp Mordecai’s hand in return, try to kiss his thankfulness in a way words could never reach. For now, they can sit, and he remembers what it is to be a man.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter! @transmordecai


End file.
